


[Podfic of] a culmination of miracles

by carboncopies



Category: Good Omens (TV)
Genre: Audio Format: MP3, Audio Format: Streaming, Author is disabled, Biblical References, Chronic Pain, Disability, Disabled Character, Domestic, M/M, Podfic, Podfic Length: 10-20 Minutes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-16
Updated: 2019-09-16
Packaged: 2020-10-10 23:23:08
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 15
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20536331
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/carboncopies/pseuds/carboncopies
Summary: An audio recording of the work written by prettydizzeed.Podfic Length 0:10:06Author's summary: “Do you remember the, ah, the bit about the serpent, after the ordeal with the apple and such? Cursed above all the cattle and every beast of the field, upon thy belly thou shalt go, dust shalt thou eat all the days of thy life, et cetera?”Aziraphale nods.“And here I am, not, you know, crawling on my belly, obviously, so. Got to be punished for that prolonged bout of disobedience.” Crowley shrugs, then hides the accompanying wince.Aziraphale’s brow wrinkles. “I’m afraid I don’t understand—”“I’m in pain, angel. All the time. It’s just kind of…” He waves a hand. “How things are."





	[Podfic of] a culmination of miracles

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [a culmination of miracles](https://archiveofourown.org/works/19256215) by [prettydizzeed](https://archiveofourown.org/users/prettydizzeed/pseuds/prettydizzeed). 

> **Author's note**: the reason Crowley walks Like That is because he has chronic pain
> 
> warning for some minor, unintentional ableism. also, just as a note, I'm against the concept that chronic pain/disability is a punishment from God or someone/thing else, but I think in this case it's Crowley's perspective of the situation.
> 
> **Podficcer's note**: I have chronic pain. I have had the conversation Crowley has with Aziraphale multiple times, with several different people and it's difficult for me every time. I don't usually podfic stories that hit so close to home but when I read this one, I knew I had to give it a shot.

Length 0:10:06

File size 7.98 MB

Listen or stream via Drive [here](https://drive.google.com/file/d/19DFWFDE4LuFmM8ZztR0fvb5QSag6KDdE/view?usp=drivesdk). 


End file.
